Waking Up (A Minecraft Story)
by SnakyDragon
Summary: A boy who can't even remember his own name is pushed into the middle of nowhere, in a snowy forest. Whenever he sleeps, he has nightmares featuring two white eyes. This young man is plunged into an adventure in which he must prevent all mobs in Minecraft from falling into war... against the figure from his dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Waking Up

**Introduction**

I woke up to the sound of blasting air and freezing winds. Ice bit at my face like piranhas swarming around a dead salmon. I couldn't feel my fingers and toes, but looking at them I could tell they weren't frostbitten. Yet. Around me were towering pine trees, waving through the wind as if taunting me.

"What is my name?" I said this in a cracking voice, one that hadn't been used in a long time.

This was the question posed to me, and for some reason, I could not answer it. Martin? Jordan? Mark? James? George? Bob?

Nope, not a single one of these.

A flash of memory came back.

_Surrounded by a deep, dark nothingness, I look around. Nothing. Not even the glimmer of morning. Slowly, the ground around me transformed into a wooden cabin. Outside it was freezing cold, as a blizzard had seemingly just swept in. Suddenly, my heart stopped. Two glowing eyes were at the edge of the field outside. They got closer, until the white light almost blinded me. The door opened, and a gust of freezing cold wind enveloped me._

I snapped out of it. To make sure I was still awake, I slapped my face a few times, and pinched myself for good measure.

I'd be staying awake for awhile now.

I tried to remember survival rules.

Oh, right! If I'd learned anything from advertisements...

"Like a good neighbor, State Farm is there!"

Nothing.

_No one likes you, false advertising!_ I thought. Alright, now there was something about finding shelter, then water, then food. But the very, VERY first rule is be aware of my surroundings. Try to find any immediate dangers.

I didn't know where this voice was coming from, but I decided to blame it on my brain. I looked around, seeing myself in a clearing surrounded by tall, thick pine trees, still waving in the wind.

Stupid pine trees.

In anger, I walked up to one and punched it.

To my total and utter surprise, it popped out and landed in my hand.

_What the...?_

I tried it with the next "block" up, and then realized something. Around me, there were blocks. Almost-invisible lines of grey were surrounding cubes of terrain, and if I punched them, they popped out.

Cool.

Then an idea clicked in my head.

My fingers moved faster than the speed of light as I worked, assembling a backpack out of some wooden materials, a little plastic in my pocket, and a piece of cardboard I found lying in the snow. I sat in awe at my creation.

_Something is definitely wrong here._

I slowly took the backpack and slipped it onto my back, somehow fitting the wooden chunks in there and leaving plenty of room to spare. I collected a little bit more wood, and decided to move on in search for food. To my total and utter surprise, it was already getting dark out.

I set off on a journey.

After a while, traveling in between, over, and sometimes under trees, I'd hear noises. The clicking of bones, a moan from somewhere off in the distance, hissing noises... I began to walk faster, praying that nothing found me.

Soon I was at a dead sprint. As the night got darker, the sounds got louder. The moaning seemed to be following me. I was terrified.

Finally, I cleared the trees... into a desert.

The moaning stopped. The clicking stopped. Even the hissing lessened.

I stood in absolute shock. A desert? Here? Right next to a freaking snow-covered forest?

Where was I?

I glanced behind me. Nothing. Just the snow-covered trees billowing in the wind that had just previously been freezing my face off.

Speaking of wind, now it was hot, stinging my face and eyes with tiny pieces of sand and pebbles. Surrounding me, scattered across the desert, were hundreds upon hundreds of cactuses. Seriously. One was even spiking in between two trees.

Weird.

I have to admit I was frightened. Wherever I was, it wasn't Earth, or anywhere near it. I was surrounded by what appeared to be a...

A video game.

That's it!

_My mother called out to me._

"__!"_

"_Yeah, Mom?"_

"_Get off that Minelaughed game or whatever. Supper's ready!"_

"_Mom, I'm staff on a server! If I leave now they'll ki-"_

"__!"_

"_Alright, fine."_

_I look at the screen. I'm surrounded by cactuses and snow-covered trees. Opening my inventory screen, I quickly crafted a crafting table and paused the game._

I was in a video game! Somehow I was sucked in. I had no idea how this had happened. But, nonetheless, my Mom must be frantic by now.

Another weird thing... I couldn't remember my name. No matter what I did, it always muted itself out, like a TV with the volume down a few notches.

God, that was aggravating.

My eyelids began to droop. Made sense. I'd been awake for almost 24 hours now, if it had been day and night. I lay down on the sand, and began to dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

The Trek

_I stand in front of a dark corridor. Red torches line the walls, creepy light dancing from them like demons on a carousel. Looking behind me, the lights began to shut off, one by one, darkening the room. I knew I had to run. The lights shut off faster as I sprinted for the door. I glanced behind my shoulder as the last light blew off._

_Two glowing white eyes. Staring at me. I stood frozen, just before the door. I couldn't move as they drew closer, inevitably closer. I just had to move my fingers! I just had to-_

I woke up with a start. The sun was high in the sky now. Around noon. I felt totally refreshed, even though I couldn't have been asleep for more than a few hours. I got up, and continued on.

I thought for a few moments. Where was I? How did I get here? And, again, what the hell was my name? Was there anyone else out here?

Once this thought entered my mind, I began to call out random words and phrases.

"HEY! Anyone there? Hello? I'm lost? I don't know where I am! Hello?"

I continued calling out until my voice turned hoarse.

The heat sapped the strength from me, more than the cold. I found myself panting, unable to move on. I crawled for a few blocks, and fell into a water pit.

Oh, so refreshing! What was THIS doing in the middle of the desert?

OH, who cares! What matters is I'm refreshed and doing fine. I swam out with ease. Looking behind me, I knew I had to collect a little.

And then I remembered the recipe from the dream I had. Using some of the leftover wood I had, I build a table, large enough to build something much more substantial. Using the very last of the wood, I build a small bowl with a cap to carry some water with me, in case there weren't any more of these pools out there.

I took a few moments to drink a little more water, somehow refreshingly cold, and stored a good pint in my bowl. I broke the table and put it in my seemingly endless backpack. I moved on.

The questions entered my mind again. More sinister questions.

Did someone put me here? Who was that in my dreams? Why did he have glowing eyes? Who was he? Did HE put me here? Why?

I could see the sand blowing in front of me, stinging my eyes. I wished I had one of those nifty face-flaps, like you see in the movies when the heroes are in the desert, but I was sore out of supplies, so I kind of raised my shirt to cover my eyes unless I needed to drink.

Continuing, I drank the bowl empty. However, I was more refreshed than last time and began to see the thick outline of trees about a mile off.

Not snow-covered.

Just trees.

I was beginning to hate the desert. I'd take trees over sand any day, especially if there was a temperature difference.

As I began to run toward them, relieved, I tripped over a cactus and felt a searing pain travel up my leg.

Damnit, I had a sprained ankle.

I saw it slightly twisted off to the side. Maybe a little bit more serious.

I cursed my luck. To make myself feel better, I broke the cactus and put it in my backpack. I tried to move it, but the searing pain came back and I yelped.

Well, if that wasn't a big middle finger from God, I didn't know what was. Just when I see trees and hope of survival, I trip over a plant that I had managed to dodge over, under, or to the side of dozens of times. And twist my ankle. Which still hurt.

And then, something freakishly scary happened.

My foot moved itself back into place.

I watched it wriggle, against the laws of physics and anatomy, until it cracked itself back into place. Testing it, it was like nothing bad had ever happened to it.

And then I experimented.

I took a splinter left over from my crafting and jammed it into my finger. The pain lasted for a moment until my finger pushed it back out and healed itself.

A tiny droplet of blood escaped from the gap the splinter made before the hole closed up.

Freaky, weird, scary, and really, really cool.

I got back up and continued, feeling a little more secure, and yet a little more perturbed.

So I was like Superman. Except the thing still hurts, it just heals itself. I wonder why?

Could I _really _be in some sort of video game? Is that even possible?

As I neared the trees, it began to grow dark again.

For the first time, I noticed that the moon was square. That had to mess up the tide. I mean, seriously. Really screw it up. How does that even work, anyway? Did the moon just have no gravity, so it never turned spherical?

Why am I thinking of logic? It's a freaking video game. Logic is nonexistent. And even though I don't remember video games much, I know that they don't exactly follow the laws of physics. For Pete's sake, I'm two meters tall!

I entered the forest.

Nothing. No sounds, not even a gust of wind. All clear.

Relieved, I continued on my way, sidestepping a few tree roots and trunks. A few shadows stretched out a little longer than they were supposed to, but I figured it was a trick of the light. That light. Ruining everything. What did light ever do for me? Other than supplying me with a way to see. Not the point!

As I moved on, I thought I saw a figure up ahead, splotched with green.

Humanoid.

Moving closer and stealthily, I saw it clearly. It was definitely not human.

It had a frown permanently etched on its face. It's skin was mottled green, like camouflage. From its head down to its legs, it was a straight line, no arms. As it reached the ground, four pods grew and attached to the ground, allowing it to move quietly without a sound. It emitted no sound from it's "mouth". It didn't even seem to notice me rustling around.

Silently in the bushes, I thought of a plan. I had to get past it, but I couldn't remember what it did exactly.

Did it breath fire? Did it just walk around peacefully?

Then I realized - I could make myself a weapon.

I took out the table, hardly making a sound. Checking over my shoulder a few times to make sure it was still staying in one spot, I slowly crafted myself a wooden sword by taking a little bark from the trees around me. I put the table back in my bag, and stood up.

The thing noticed me immediately. It turned to look at me, its face looking something along the lines of curiosity. It slowly moved toward me.

I approached it, walking carefully as to not startle it. It still stood there, watching me.

As I neared it, the thing began to emit a hissing sound. I wondered what it was. Then, suddenly, I knew.

_I stood in the middle of a forest. A green, four-legged creature suddenly appeared on the screen and approached me silently. I took out my sword, but it was too late. It began hissing._

Too late. As I reeled backward, the creeper began to blow outward, looking for an instant like a blown up balloon. That was blindingly white.

The world exploded around me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Waking Up

I woke up in a sleeping bag.

My first thought was: _Ow._

Stupid creepers. I had totally forgotten that they explode.

Kind of a hard thing to forget, but don't blame me. I had amnesia.

I looked around me, and my heart nearly stopped.

Surrounding me was a mix of creepers, spiders, and a tall black thing with glowing purple eyes. They were all milling about a campsite, oblivious to the fact that the human they had captured was awake.

I tried to keep it that way by closing my eyes and listening to their surprisingly English conversations.

"Hey, James!" One creeper yelled. A slight opening of the eyes revealed him to be tall and skinny. His voice was deep and commanded authority.

"Yeah, Anthony?" The presumed James replied. He was slightly chubby, and had a more childish voice.

"I think the human needs a few more pillows. Can you get him some?"

Aw, that was nice of him.

"I think we've run out! Katherine, could you go check?"

"Really? James, I thought it was your turn!"

I glanced over to the direction of the voice, and beheld a skinny creeper, who appeared to be writing something down, or drawing. Her voice was cheery and perky.

"I thought it was either you or Mary's." He sounded slightly annoyed, like they had been at this for a while.

"Hey! Don't drag me into this!" Mary shouted from somewhere outside camp.

"Stop that, all three of you!" Anthony, probably the lead creeper, groaned.

I tried not to smile as I listened to their bickering. James and Katherine were obviously brother/sister. Opening my eyes a little more, I saw all of the monsters had identifying marks on their foreheads. Anthony had a dragon. Katherine had a pencil. James had a potato.

Good. That means I'll be able to remember them.

After a moment of indecision, I decided they probably didn't want to kill me. After all, they seemed pretty nice, and I couldn't imagine someone like James trying murder any time soon.

I feigned waking up and yawning.

"Look! The zombie awakens!" A spider said. This one was also skinny, but less so, and he had a slightly humorous voice. On his forehead was a joker face.

"Alex, that isn't funny." I couldn't identify this voice, but it had the same hiss as the other spider's voice. It was behind me, so I couldn't see clearly.

"Sorry." Alex mutters under his breath a few words I probably shouldn't repeat here.

I finally decided to speak up.

"You guys speak English? Weird. I thought this was a different universe."

They all stared at me.

"Umm... did I say something wrong?"

Anthony, the lead creeper, replied:

"Most other humans turn mute from the shock of being surrounded by spiders and endermen. And walking sticks of TNT."

Ah. So THAT was the name of the tall, black, towering humanoid. I racked my memory for any abilities he might have, but my mind came up blank.

"Enderman? Is that what he's called?" I pointed to the enderman.

Everyone laughed except for the tall figure.

"Well, I prefer the term "she", personally, but go ahead and call me what you want."

I had a closer look now. She was tall, and had eerie glowing eyes, much like the white ones in my dreams. Around her was a faint, purple mist, like snowflakes falling up and down. On her forehead was a paintbrush.

Wow. I am such an idiot.

"I'm supposing you don't know our names?" An unidentified spider asked. This one was normal-sized, with a cheery voice and a happy face. On her forehead was a pony.

"What do you think?"

"I'm Amanda. That creeper over there is Anthony. He's the group leader, good at directing us when it comes to both battle and campsites."

Anthony appeared the part. He was battle-hardened, and yet his eyes had the light of humor in them. He stood up straighter when she called his name, like he was trying to prove something.

"Over there is James, the youngest of our group, tied with Katherine, his twin sister. He's the enthusiastic one. Katherine's one of the only creepers combat-trained in our group, along with Reid and Anthony. In battle, she's fierce, but outside, she enjoys painting and drawing."

James smiled and waved. He was a little chubby, but seemed nice. Katherine looked up from her picture-in-progress and grinned. She looked very into her work, as if she were wishing it would come up and talk by itself.

"That creeper over THERE is Dob. He's the genius of the group, but he's still a little dull when it comes to being social."

Dob glared at Amanda, but his frown twitched into a slight smile. He looked smart, and kept talking to himself different formulas and unused jokes. He was writing something down. I squinted and saw tons of math equations and shapes.

"Mary, the one outside of camp right now, she's the wise one. Both in smarts and in attitude. She comes up with all of the plans. She checks Anthony's work. She's also a creeper."

Mary called out that we only have the pine wood left, and that someone needs to collect a little normal wood from the forest.

"Alex is the comedic one. Perhaps a little too comedic."

If creepers could blush, Alex would be doing it right about now. He was skinny but had a permanent smirk on his face.

"Reid, the last spider, is the brawn. He carries stuff, soaks up damage, etc."

I could see that. Reid was very burly and large, but he saluted me and continued on his way over to Mary, picking up a large box labeled TNT on the way. On his forehead was a hammer.

"Finally, we have Chris, the male/female enderman, apparently. She's kinda the mysterious one, but she likes to help around with Katherine when it comes to drawing."

Her eyes had a strong hint of intelligence in them. Her legs and arms were very long, and skinny. Whenever you looked at her, she looked furious, as if saying "You aren't worthy of looking at me. Bow down before me, but wear a pumpkin hat!"

Her dark stature kept me on edge a little bit.

"We're here on a mission of reconnaissance, looking for a rogue creeper by the name of Bryce. I think he had an encounter with a certain human and grew a little frightened, wouldn't you say?"

She grinned, and I groaned at the pain in my chest.

"It'll wear off in a few hours. We're also looking for rebel skeleton and zombie groups, led by a ghost named Herobrine."

She shuddered, and a lightbulb went off in my head.

"Does he have two glowing white eyes?"

Everyone snapped their attention to me, like I was the ghost.

"Have you seen him, human?" Anthony asked me this himself. His gaze, directed at me, did nothing to calm my nerves.

"In my dreams, yes. He usually chases after me and kills me."

His eyes widened. Mary entered the camp, looking a little taller than Katherine, but with the same glint in her eyes as James.

"Mary, when we're done with our mission here, we need to go to the Capital. I expect the King will want to see this human."

And then I remembered something.

"Am I a prisoner, Anthony?"

He stared at me, and for a horrible moment, I thought he'd say yes. Then he laughed.

"No! Of course not! We don't keep prisoners who kill highly dangerous rebels! What do you think we are, zombies?"

The light outside began to grow brighter. The night was over.


End file.
